Apartments and Housing
Apartments There are spanking new apartments up for rent in the City. You will find these apartments in the giant gear-shaped building. Apartments function as temporary residences to store your items safely in before you can afford to buy a plot of your own. Apartments can be rented for the low low price of $100 per day. This makes them readily available to players with only small amounts of income. Once you rent an apartment it is your until you release it. $100 will be dedcuted every 24 hours automatically from your account, and if you can no longer afford it, the Apartment will unrent you automatically. In the apartments you will find a work bench, bed, chest and furnace to do with as you please. Apartments are grief proof so all your items will be safe in them. You are not allowed to edit the interior in any way. To rent an apartment go to the lobby of the building (ground floor). There you will find signs on the wall with the apartments available and ones that are being rented by other players. To rent an available apartment,right- click on the sign. $100 will be deducted from your money and you now have the apartment until you release it. To release the apartment youright-click on the sign again. If you don't have enough money when the time to pay comes, the apartment will automatically evict you, leaving your items behind, so make sure you always have enough money to keep up with your payments. You can unrent your apartment once you are done with it by simply right-clicking the sign you used to rent it. There now is a new Apartment Complex over my the Mall and Grand Central Station. This Apartment Complex is built as a more luxurious complex for players who want a little more class, room, and chest storage in their apartments. Each room comes with 3 chests worth of storage, a kitchen, TV room, and complete with a widow's walk for a view. These rooms only cost $300 a day and are rented the same as the $100 apartments, via right-clicking the sign in the main lobby that corresponds with the Apartment you want. Housing Silent's Economy Server now has Housing! Housing is a bit different from Apartments in the sense that you will actually own the alotted land you buy whereas with Apartments, you only rent and have to pay for daily as well as you cannot modify them. There are currently two sets of Housing districts(known as Suburbs) on the Server. To purchase a house in one of these magnificant locations, simply right-click the Residence Sign for the specific lot. Suburbs The first set of Suburbs are located just across the bridge from the city. It is a small, culvasac suburban area with 36 identical houses all attached to each other. Each of these houses cost $10,000 on a one time purchase. In these houses you will find a fridge, tables, some seating areas, and an empty second floor. These houses all can have basements(with the exception of two) but you will have to dig them out yourself. These houses are yours to own and modify internally, but we prefer you do not modify the exterior as to keep the appearance of a symmetrical Suburb intact. The Signs to purchase one of these fantastic lots are located right on the front yard of the Lot. NOTE: You may only own one suburban home. Gated Community This Suburb is what's known as a Gated Community and is located to the Southern end of the CIty. You can get there by either walking the road, or by the more favored method of riding the Subway. To enter, just ring yourself in (press the button by the gate). This Community is a bit different from the Suburbs in the fact that the lots are be default, empty. Each of the lots in the Gated Community range in cost from $25,000 to $40,000. This is done to maintain a sense of upper class sense of living inside the Community. The Signs to purchase one of these beautiful lots as well as the rules for building in this Community are located at the front gate, just off to the right when you enter.